Paige Potter: Wizard Love
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Severus shows his parents a Harry Potter song. Part of my Paige Universe, but can be read alone. Paige/Neville


AN: I kid you not, a friend showed me this youtube video and what did I do? I came up with a story for it. Yes, I know and no I'm not joking. I probably should be though. Alright so this is part of my Paige universe, for those of you just joining us, Paige is Harry's little sister and she is the goddaughter of Remus and Tonks. She was close to Severus, which explains her son's name. She's married to Neville and has two kids, Alice and Severus. *frowns* I think that's all that's important. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige, Alice, and Severus.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Mum! MUM!" Paige frowned as she looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"What is it Severus?"

"Everything alright?" Neville asked as he ran into the room, trailed by Alice.

"Mum! Albus showed me something! You need to see it, now!" He paused. "You too dad!" Paige frowned at Neville as Severus dragged them to their computer.

"Severus…" Neville warned. Severus looked at Alice.

"It's not bad!"

"I'm not little anymore daddy. I'm ten! Two digits!" Alice held up all ten fingers. Neville smiled at her and stroked her red hair back.

"What is it you have to show us, Sev?" Paige asked. He pointed to the computer screen after pressing play. Oh no.

"Severus, the title is Wizard Love…" He grinned and continued to point at the screen. A good, strong, fast beat started playing.

"Oh no" Neville mumbled.

"How did Albus find this?" Paige asked as she fell into a chair.

"_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_and it will never be the way it was before_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor"_

"I don't know, but it's kind of like you guys! Mom's a Slytherin and Dad's a Gryffindor." Neville frowned.

"The fact that someone made it a song is a little disturbing." Paige nodded. "Perhaps we should take away the muggle…"

"NO!" both Severus and Alice yelled together. Paige jumped and fell sideways off the chair.

"Stop hanging around Grandma Tonks" Alice said. Paige narrowed her eyes playfully and Alice squealed before hiding behind Neville. Paige laughed and reached around to tickle her, her other hand reaching to tickle Severus.

"Stop!" Severus laughed. Paige grinned at Neville before they each reached for a kid and started tickling them, somehow ending up in a pile on the floor.

"Why don't you guys go get some pumpkin juice? Your dad and I need to catch our breaths." Alice and Severus ran off as Neville and Paige laid across the office floor. "Wow we're old." Neville laughed.

"We aren't that old." Paige blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Neville, our son will be a second year in a few weeks. We are old!"

"And he has a girlfriend." Paige sat up quickly.

"Who?"

"Bridget Hayes." Paige's eyes widened.

"The Gryffindor? The purple haired Gryffindor?" Neville nodded. Paige looked at the computer once more. "Well now I know why Albus showed Severus that."

"Like father like son."

"What?" Paige laughed at that.

"Well, we both fell for a girl in the rival house." Paige laughed. She maneuvered herself and clicked play again. "It is a catchy song."

"Don't get me started." Neville laughed.

"You have it memorized already?" Paige's face reddened as she nodded. "Sing for me."

"Are you nuts? When do I sing?" Neville crawled towards her and Paige laughed as he trapped her against the side of the desk.

"I don't know. Since when do you sing?" Paige laughed and leaned forward, their lips centimeters from his.

"Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and boy you are a Gryffindor" she sang softly. Neville chuckled and pressed his lips against hers.

"SEVERUS! THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN!" Paige and Neville laughed as Alice ran towards her brother.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I kid you not. It's a real song! Ask Cassie! *sees Cassie's angry nod* Warning it really is catchy! So I shall just post the link here: /watch?v=xjUb4Pr2HnY&feature=mh_lolz&list=WLF63E898863AD63B8 (add the youtube . com before the backslash )


End file.
